Kahlil
| }} Kahlil is a character in the Philippine television series Encantadia which was aired in GMA Network . Sang’gre Kahlil is Ybrahim and Alena’s first offspring and the only male to possess the distinctive mark of a Sang’gre on his left shoulder. He was fated never to experience childhood thus his growth accelerated. When Alena comes back from being a flower, she left a birthmark, notwithstanding the Sang'gre mark on the left shoulder, a streak of golden hair to recognize him. Blessed by his mother with invincibility, he also inherited his father's finesse in warfare and combat. He is a skilled warrior and has unmatched strength inherent to that of a Sapirian and is intrinsically powerful as a Diwata. Filipino actor Jake Cuenca plays Kahlil. Character background Kahlil is the only male Sanggre in Encantadia. He was born out of his parents' love for each other through a dream and his mother's quest to spite her new husband, Hitano. Due to the circumstances surrounding his birth, he was fated not to experience childhood. Alena was wise enough to bless him with invincibility and the skill of the best warrior knowing very well she'd be gone for a while. Kahlil's growth had to be sped up so that he would be able to fend for himself while his mother tries to recover. Given this circumstance, Kahlil grew up as a king,a king of warriors. his battle skills where a blessing from God himself. he fought wars with no one and nothing. he became a God to his village, witch became a kingdom he ruled the ancient world. Kahlil, a fully-grown adult wandered in the confines of the forest and tended to his own needs in search of his true parentage. Alone and autonomous, he endured all the hazards lurking his world. He has faced numerous foes and had never succumbed to defeat. He encountered the vicious Hathors and was responsible for slaying Hitano, the man his mother spited. Inadvertently, Kahlil and his father’s path have crossed while he aided him in battle. Unconsciously, Kahlil had spilled that he is in fact the son of Alena and Ybrahim, remembering the words his mother spoke to him prior to her convalescence, much to Ybrahim’s disbelief. In a fight that ensued between him and Hagorn, Kahlil, wounded was brought to Lireo where its monarch Queen Pirena eventually took him under her care upon seeing the unusual mark of a Sang’gre on his back. Because of it, Pirena used him as leverage in her prospect to slay Amihan’s heir, Lira, who coincidentally is Kahlil’s older half-sister. The queen took Kahlil under her tutelage and poisoned his mind turning him against Lira. Because of the threat he posed to Encantadia’s luntiae (savior), Cassiopea forged a golden sword called the Avatar which served as Lira’s weapon and became Kahlil’s greatest weakness. In the fight that arose, Danaya used the Avatar in order to slay Kahlil and protect Lira. Once Alena found out of Kahlil’s dreadful and horrendous demise at the hands of her full-blooded sister, she relinquished her ties from Danaya and Amihan and reverted her loyalties from them. When Alena sided with Pirena, the latter brought Kahlil back to life as a gift to her desolated sister. Upon learning this, Kahlil was enraged, he stopped at nothing to attain a second death so that he may be able to go back to Devas and be at peace. He pleaded Lira to ebb the life out of him, but his sister denounced him the right to his death for it would hinder her to fulfill her mission to reunify the Sang’gres. Kahlil in his desperation to die even threatened to kill his mother since she did not agree with his terms. Aquil granted Kahlil’s wish by driving the Avatar to him. During the height of the Encantadian war, Kahlil and his ilo (grandfather) Armeo returned from Devas and aided Lira in their battle against the Hathors and Hadezars. Kahlil appeared briefly in Etheria. However he wasn't the real Kahlil that Alena battled. It turned out to be one of the four fragments of medallion that could open the portal of Etheria. Family affiliations This Sang'gre belongs to a complicated family tree. His mother is Sang'gre Alena, Queen of Sapiro and Ybrahim King of Sapiro. He is the nephew of Queen Danaya and former Lirean queens Amihan and Pirena. Amihan just happens to be the mother of his half-sister Lira. Kahlil is the full-blooded brother of Armea and half-brother to Lira and Arman. Although Kahlil have never met Armea and Arman throughout this entire saga. Personality Kahlil grew up never feeling his father and mother's embrace, given this circumstance, he eventually became self-sufficient and street-smart. Kahlil developed morality in a world wrought with hostility and turmoil thus he tends to become unattached to his emotions and is somewhat very mechanical. Although endowed with invincibility, Kahlil is gullible and vulnerable psychologically and is virtually jaded and distant. Abilities and weapons Special abilities *'Teleportation' - commonly seen among the Sang'gres of Encantadia. *'Invincibility' - being blessed by his mother, he wields the strength superior to any known weapon, individual or attack. His only weakness is the Avatar, Lira's weapon, for this weapon did not exist yet during the time that Alena blessed Kahlil *He also has the ability to produce and shoot high energy balls with bare hands; a power similarly possessed by Sang'gres. Weapon *'Broad sword'- Kahlil's most commonly used weapon during his living days. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Sapirian Category:Third Generation Sang'gres